The present invention relates to the connection of an aluminium object to a stainless steel object. A particular application concerned with the invention is pipe welding in spacecrafts. The following description will refer to this application by way of example only.
Up to now the only method known for connecting an aluminium pipe to a stainless steel pipe is based on forms of mechanical interference or "force fitting". This known method is very complicated and expensive. Therefore, the need arose for a simple and cheap method of joining an aluminium pipe to a stainless steel pipe in such a manner that the thus obtained connection is vacuum tight and capable of withstanding cryogenic temperatures as it is required in space applications.